Our Secret
by Kura and Hana
Summary: Alyx goes on vacation with Hikaru and, no, scratch that. REWIND! Alyx is kidnapped by Hikaru and forced to go on vacation with him. ALONE. What will become of the two teens? Is romance brewing on this island paradise? Oneshot for Editor-chan. HikaruOC


Kura: Hey everyone, I know I should be working on Muto, but there is something very important happening soon, and I wanted, no I _needed_ to get this done for it. Do you want to know what it is? EDITOR-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY! Yep, that's right! She's turning another year older! Editor-chan (AKA MrsPattinsonDiggoryCullen), if you're reading this (don't know why you would since you got a hard copy), HAPPY BIRTHDAY! After like a year I finally typed this all up. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Summer break was close at hand. The Third Music Room was filled with people chatting casually about their vacation plans. Some were going to Europe, and some to the tropics. A few were staying in Japan, but not many. Alyx and Liza were among those who were remaining in the country. The girls were perfectly happy to spend the summer video gaming and visiting various Japanese cities. The Hitachiin boys, however, had other ideas.

They barged into the back room where the girls were loading silverware into the dishwasher. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Liza and pulled her close. Hikaru leaned against the counter and grinned at Alyx.

"Can we help you?" the girls asked.

"Can I talk to you Liza?" Kaoru purred, nuzzling her cheek.

She blushed and nodded in response. The boy pulled her out of the kitchen and Alyx gave Hikaru a questioning look.

"He's going to ask her to go on vacation with us," he replied.

"Why couldn't he do that here?" she asked.

"He wanted to ask her privately," Hikaru answered.

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

"I thought you would..."

"Nope."

"..."

"By the way, the invitation is extended to you, if you'd like to come."

"Well, if you put it that way...no."

"Come on, please?"

Hikaru put on his best pouting face.

"I'd rather play video games at home."

Huffing, Hikaru pouted some more, but the expression slowly transformed into a devious smirk. Alyx's eyes widened slightly, and she backed away from the boy in front of her. For every step he took, she took a step back. A gasp escaped her lips as her back bumped the wall. Hikaru placed his hands on either side of her head and smirked down at her.

Before Alyx could do anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The trapped brunette froze as her lips parted in shock. Hikaru took note of her reaction and pulled her close to him. He cradled her head with his hand and deepened the kiss. After a minute, he pulled away slowly and let Alyx process what had happened.

"So, you sure you don't wanna go?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

Alyx blushed and stuttered, "I-I'll g-go."

"Good," Hikaru smirked, "See you tomorrow. Pack for a week."

"Y-Yeah, s-sure," she replied shakily, still in shock.

Once Hikaru left the room, Alyx's knees gave out, and she sank to the floor. Her cheeks flushed as she put her fingers to her still-warm lips. She didn't notice Hikaru look back and chuckle at her blank expression. The brunette didn't move until her sister ran back in, squealing in delight.

"Alyx guess what! Kaoru asked me to go on vacation with him!" she gushed, happy as could be. Liza stopped when she saw Alyx on the floor, "What happened to you?"

"N-Nothing, I-I'm j-just going with you g-guys is all," she stammered.

"Hikaru kissed you again, didn't he?" Liza grinned knowingly.

"SHUT UP!" Alyx cried.

Liza laughed and pulled her sister to her feet, dragging her out of the back room.

"BYE EVERYONE, WE'VE GOT TO GO PACK!" Liza cried, tugging her sister along.

Alyx began dumbly throwing stuff into her suitcase. After a minute she realized a slightly important factor, the location. She had _no_ idea where they were going. Asking Liza didn't help, she didn't know either. Not wanting to call Hikaru after the incident earlier that day, she dialed Kaoru's number instead.

"Why are you calling me?" Kaoru asked, the minute he picked up.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your girlfriend's sister," Alyx grumbled.

Liza yelled "he's not my boyfriend!" in the other room.

"Anyway," Alyx continued, paying her sister no mind, "I'd like to know where we're going. It's kinda hard to pack if you don't know what kind of weather you'll be dealing with."

"I'm sure it is," Kaoru mused.

The girl listened in anticipation. There was silence on the other end.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"What?"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"You know, you could be a little nicer. Just because you're mad at Hikaru-"

"I'M NOT MAD AT HIKARU!"

"Yes, you are," Liza and Kaoru said at the same time.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" the girl shouted in denial (she actually _was_ pissed that he got the best of her again).

"Well, if that's how you're going to be," Kaoru said, implying that he was going to hang up.

"Look, will you _please_ just tell me where we're going?" Alyx asked, calming down.

"No can do!"

"WHAT? WHY NOT?"

"Because it's a secret."

"I hate you."

"Aw, I loathe you too!"

Alyx growled and hung up on him. He called back a minute later and told her that it was rude to hang up on her sister's boyfriend. She just clicked the end button again, muttering profanities.

So, not knowing where they were going, Alyx and Liza packed up their things and went to bed, partially dreading the next few days (mostly on Alyx's part). Throughout the next day, the girls tried to get Hikaru and Kaoru to tell them where they were being taken to. The boys wouldn't tell them anything. Alyx had gotten so fed up that she nearly threatened to call the whole thing off, but Hikaru managed to divert her attention. This meant that he annoyed her about something else so that she would forget why she was irritated with him in the first place.

Finally, it was time to go to the airport. Alyx lugged a suitcase filled with warm-weather clothes for the both of them, and Liza had cold-weather stuff. They figured that would be the best way to pack. When the Hitachiin limo rolled up, Liza smiled and waved ecstatically at Kaoru, nearly making her bag topple over in the process. Alyx glared at the boys - mostly Hikaru - and handed her luggage off to the manservant who was waiting nearby.

The atmosphere in the car was light, save for in Alyx's little corner of the limo, where she sat sulking for the entire drive. Hikaru repeatedly teased her, trying to get her to argue back, but the girl stubbornly remained silent. He gave up after a little while, but would randomly poke her when he got bored (which was often). When they _finally_ got to the airport, the girls hopped out and followed their respective boy. All of a sudden, Hikaru went right, while Kaoru kept walking straight.

"Um, Hikaru?" Alyx asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the plane," he replied slowly, giving her a confused expression.

"But Kaoru and Liza are going that way!" she protested.

"Yep, they're going to _their_ plane."

"_Why_ are we taking _separate_ planes?"

"Because we're not going to the same place."

"WHAT?"

Hikaru laughed and dragged Alyx off to their gate. She struggled and complained. Once or twice, she contemplated screaming for help and accusing Hikaru of being a kidnapper, but she kept getting distracted by something or another.

"Ladies first," Hikaru bowed mockingly when they reached their destination.

"Age before beauty," Alyx shot back.

"Do you even know when my birthday_ is_?"

"...nope!"

"Baka."

"Hey!"

Alyx chased Hikaru onto the aircraft, only to realize that she's ultimately done exactly what he'd wanted her to. She complained for a little bit, but Hikaru distracted her with a giant screen TV that just so happened to be playing her (current) favorite anime.

"OH MY GOD IT'S DEATH THE KID!" she squealed and planted herself in front of the television.

"You know..." Alyx said, "The English dub voice of Kid sounds a lot like you to when you speak English..."

"WHAT? I SOUND NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

"YOU DO SO!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I WILL!"

Glaring at Hikaru, she grabbed the remote and switched the language over. Alyx found one of Kid's episodes and, to Hikaru's dismay, they really _did_ sound a lot alike.

"That's too weird."

"It's kinda funny, actually.

"How is it funny?"

"I'm imagining you running around spazzing about how things aren't symmetrical!"

Alyx began howling with laughter, which made Hikaru decide to take out the DVD and put in a different anime. He ignored Alyx's cries of "NUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and put Jing: King of Bandits in instead. The girl shut up immediately, though she began humming along with the opening theme. The rest of the flight went smoothly on their part, with the two of them sitting on a plush couch watching anime to their heart's content.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt," a flight attendant that Alyx hadn't noticed before approached the pair, "but we're going to be experiencing some turbulence. So would you kindly fasten your seatbelts?"

"We have seatbelts?" Alyx asked in shock.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and dragged her over to some of the slightly-normal seats closer to the cabin. They buckled up and stared out the window.

"I didn't even think these jets _could_ 'experience some turbulence'," Alyx mused, staring out the window.

"Why would you think that?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I dunno. They're just so fancy and you pay obnoxious amounts of money for them. So you'd think they'd find some kind of way to block it, or whatever," it made sense to Alyx.

"When you invent that, let me know," Hikaru chuckled.

After a few moments of silence Alyx yelped, "What if this becomes like season one of Lost?"

"I doubt that's going to happen, Alyx."

"But what if it does?"

"Why don't you think about something else?" Hikaru suggested.

"…I wonder if any of the people on Lost ever got the urge to dub someone Gilligan…"

A few hours later the plane landed. Alyx excitedly hopped out of the plane and stared in a mixture of wonder and horror at the place they landed. It was a beautiful tropical island. There were no big cities that she could see, just the small town they'd landed in. At the same time, though, she was having mini freak-out episodes every time she thought of Lost. Stupid TV show.

"Alyx, our plane didn't crash," Hikaru reminded her.

"So?"

Hikaru sighed, "Why don't you try to think about something else?"

"I know! If we're on the cursed island, then that means Charlie will be here! Yay!"

The boy next to her just shook his head with a light chuckle. Alyx could be an idiot sometimes, but that's what made her so cute. He watched her skip off on her new mission to go find Charlie, and smiled to himself. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

Alyx turned and grinned at Hikaru, "Come on! We've gotta go find Charlie!"

Hikaru laughed and trailed behind her. He eventually took the lead and walked towards the beach house they'd be staying in. Alyx stared in awe at the magnificent place. It was beautiful and had a major tiki-tropical-island vibe.

"So cool…" the girl murmured as a maid showed them around.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. They ate dinner: a picnic under the stars. It would have been incredibly romantic, had Alyx and Hikaru not spent the entire time talking about Pokémon versus YuGiOh versus Digimon. They agreed that Digimon copied Pokémon and YuGiOh had way too many spinoffs.

After a good night's rest, they spent the next day exploring the island that Alyx had dubbed Ember Island, since she couldn't pronounce its real name. Christening the giant rock gave Alyx the idea to go searching for Zuko's family house that wasn't actually there. The wild goose chase ended a few hours later when they were too tired to keep walking.

"Maybe Charlie got off the island," Hikaru offered, falling back onto the soft grass in the clearing they'd found.

"Yeah, but Zuko's house should still be here," Alyx replied.

"Maybe it's on a different Ember Island," he amended.

"There's more than one?" Alyx yelped.

"If there's a Paris in Iowa, then there's _probably_ more than one Ember Island in the Fire Nation," Hikaru reasoned. He'd learned to just go along with Alyx's crazy ideas. It was entertaining to play adventurer, to say the least.

"So now what?" Alyx asked.

"I dunno," he answered, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

It took a bit for them to finally find a way back to town, but they managed. The teens shoveled down some food and went back to the house to relax. They ended up falling asleep, only to be woken up for dinner, after which they fell right back asleep again.

Over the next few days, they went on more adventures. Once, Alyx suggested that they pretend they were Indiana Jones looking for treasure. The next day, Hikaru decided they should be pirates. However, when they had finally explored the entire island, they ran out of things to do.

"I know!" Alyx exclaimed, making Hikaru jump, "We could play Fire Nation, Fire Nation!"

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"I made it up last week! It's like Mafia…or would it be Yakuza in Japan…?"

"Focus, Alyx."

"RIGHT! So how it works is the Mafia-Yakuza people are the firebenders that want to hunt down Aang. Sokka is the detective, and Katara is the healer. Aang is the avatar, obviously, and he gets to work in tandem with Sokka and Katara to help stop the firebenders trying to snatch them! All the other people are innocent Earth Kingdom citizens…and the cabbage vendor."

"What about Toph?"

"Book one characters only!"

"Where are Zuko and Iroh?"

"You know what! Shut up!"

"Hey Alyx."

"What?"

"We need more than two people to play that."

"Oh yeah…"

The girl pouted and sighed, "So now what?"

"We could have a beach party."

"Hey Hikaru."

"What?"

"We need more than two people to do that."

"Nah! It'll be a small party, but it's still a party!"

Alyx laughed quietly and agreed to his beach party idea for lack of anything better to do. The maids brought a big beach umbrella and some food down. They also set up a volleyball net and stuck two surf boards in the sand.

It was actually kind of fun. Hikaru taught Alyx how to surf, even though she failed pretty badly and Alyx whupped his butt at beach volleyball. They sat together and drank some smoothies under the umbrella. Of course, Hikaru ruined the moment by picking Alyx up, and dropping her in the ocean, which caused a full-out water war.

"You know, this vacation was almost fun until you did that," Alyx giggled, in no way upset by Hikaru's little stunt.

"See! I told you we could have a party with two people!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, you win!"

Hikaru laughed, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Shut it!"

"You know," Hikaru broke the peaceful silence that had surrounded them, "I just thought of something that only two people can do."

"What's that?" Alyx asked.

"This," he whispered, tilting her head towards him.

He kissed her softly, and felt her stiffen. He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed small circles with his thumb. Alyx blushed brilliantly, wide-eyed with shock. Slowly, but surely, she relaxed, closed her eyes, and kissed him back. They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're blushing," Hikaru teased.

"Am not! I'm just…uuuh…sunburned!" Alyx argued.

"Sure," Hikaru replied and pressed his lips to hers again.

"I hate you," Alyx murmured as she pulled away for air.

"I loathe you too," he responded and claimed her lips for a third time.

"Ahem," a maid killed the moment by butting in, "I hate to interrupt, but it's getting late and you should return to the house."

Hikaru glared at the servant while Alyx got up and started walking back. The boy followed her shortly after, but was met with a door being shut in his face upon reaching her room.

"Alyx?" he called, but received no answer, "Are you okay?"

She still didn't respond, so he went around the house to her window and climbed in.

"Hey," he said, sitting on the window sill.

"Hey," Alyx responded distantly.

"Are you mad at me?" Hikaru asked, praying that wasn't the case.

"Not really," the girl responded.

He let out a sigh of relief, "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You slammed a door in my face."

"I just shut it like normal."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't really want you following me into my room."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, uh, I guess I'll just be, um, going. Yeah…"

"Hikaru."

"Yeah?"

"You can use the door."

"Right…"

The boy pulled himself back through the window walked across the room. As he turned the doorknob, be murmured a quiet 'see you tomorrow.'

"Bye," Alyx replied softly as he closed the door.

The next day was shockingly a lot less awkward than either of the teens had been expecting. They went on as though nothing had happened, joking around and playing pranks on the servants (they didn't really mind). It was their last day on the island, and though they _still_ hadn't found Charlie (Alyx refused to believe he'd escaped without her help) it had been fun.

They practically danced with joy when the maid (who had intruded on their very private moment the previous day) produced a large amount of fireworks. They set up a big bonfire and nailed the launching tubes to a huge piece of plywood.

They started the night off with a bang! Alyx was insistent on getting to set off a few fireworks before the servants took over. An hour or so later, they finally ran out of explosives and passed the time trying to find constellations in the vast, dark sky. Hikaru made his way over to a hammock that was strung up between two trees. Alyx raced him and lost.

The girl tried to push him out, but only succeeded in falling over herself. She kicked the hammock, which swayed. The next thing she knew, Hikaru was tumbling down towards her. He landed on her with a grunt.

"Owwww," Alyx groaned, "Hikaru get off! You're heavy."

"Sorry," he said with an embarrassed grin.

He helped her up, and then lay back in the hammock, pulling her with him. Alyx blushed, but didn't complain. After all, she _was_ where she had wanted to be in the first place. Sure, Hikaru was there too, but that was a minor detail. Said boy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, Alyx," he murmured in her ear.

"What?" she replied after a moment's hesitation.

"I was wondering…will you-?" Hikaru paused and bit his lip. This shouldn't have been so hard, but for some reason he couldn't get the question out.

"Will I what?"

"Will you, um, willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Smooth," he thought irritably, "She'll definitely say 'yes' now!"

To his dismay, Alyx was shaking with quiet laughter.

"W-well?" he prodded.

She just laughed harder. Hikaru's face darkened.

"S-sorry," Alyx gasped, "I've j-just never seen you act s-so nervous."

She kept giggling, but Hikaru waited hopefully.

"You never answered my question," he said after a few minutes.

"I figured the answer would be obvious," Alyx replied with a smile.

"Tell me anyway," he urged.

"Yes, Hikaru, I will be you girlfriend," Alyx stuck her tongue out at him, even though they weren't facing each other.

Hikaru's heart soared. He didn't say anything, he just held her tighter and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. The past week had been amazing. He'd gotten to spend it alone with Alyx, _and_ she had agreed to be his girl. Best. Vacation. Ever.

* * *

When they returned to Japan, the couple met up with Liza, Kaoru, and (shockingly enough) the rest of the Host Club.

"Hey! How was your trip?" Liza asked, excitedly.

"It was fine," Alyx replied.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Kaoru asked, looking at the pair (who were unknowingly holding hands).

Hikaru and Alyx glanced at each other.

"Nah," the boy said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, it wasn't that special, just a beach," Alyx added.

Their siblings looked at them in disbelief. Alyx and Hikaru just laughed it off and began to head out to the parking lot.

"It'll be our secret," Hikaru said softly when he knew they were out of earshot.

"Mm," Alyx agreed with a smile.

Their friends were slightly dumbfounded at their sudden closeness. They all know _something _had happened, but they didn't know what. Hikaru and Alyx weren't telling, so they could only make guesses.

After all, it was their little secret.

* * *

Kura: And there you have it! AlyxHikaru mushy romance-ness! Happy Birthday Editor-chan! I hope you liked it!


End file.
